How far we haven't really gone
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Song fic, showing how while some things change there are others which will always be the same. Like the lines between good and evil don't really matter.


_A/N: Hey everyone, just a little one shot, showing how while some things change there are others which will always be the same._

_WARNINGS: Implied slash, incest and character deaths if you're lucky._

_Hello, hello, hello  
_

Chris sat on the front steps of Halliwell Manor, emerald eyes watching the street in front of him, it was his twenty – third birthday today and he had to practically _fight_ his mother to let him out of the house today.

_I'm wakin' up at the start of the end of the world  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I  
Started staring at the passengers and waving good-bye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time_

The differences between the way he and Wyatt were treated sometimes made his head spin, especially when it was discovered that Wyatt was only a _guardian_ for Excalibur and not it's heir. Where Wyatt went to normal school, his little brother went solely to Magic school. But each of them came to the almost crippling realisation that they had already walked the earth…

"Hey Chris."

Chris looked up and smiled into the blue eyes of his brother, "Hey Wy."

Wyatt frowned, "How are you?"

Chris' hands traced absent-mindedly over his stomach, "I'm okay."

"Anymore dreams?"

"One, last night, what about you?"

"Same. I think it was the last one we're going to get."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you were dead in the dream." Wyatt said softly, wrapping his arm around his brother and pulling him close, "And the world ended."

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let see how far we come  
Let see how far we come_

"But we're alive Wyatt, that's all that really matters…" Chris said with a smile as he leant his head against his brother's shoulder, "We're alive and for all intensive purposes…you're good."

Wyatt frowned, Good was a strong word, there was a darkness inside him he wouldn't deny that, a darkness that had always threatened to overpower him. But the difference between him and the Wyatt who became the Source was that he was going to make a choice, and he'd always have Chris to keep him grounded.

Their bond was intact, it was like a cord that pulsated between them, binding them together, it had only seemed logical when they took things up a level six years earlier.

And Demons, Elders and the Charmed Ones themselves could not shake the foundations they had lain, the Halliwell brothers were the most feared beings in the demonic realm, surpassing their mother and aunts in their vanquishes.

It was there, in the Underworld, when the legacy their alternate selves left them could be seen, when Halliwell Evil had a new face, the heir to Excalibur and the Twice Blessed.

_I think you turn, turn the clock, but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street  
Took a look at myself  
Said where you going man, you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your good-byes if you got someone you can say good-bye to_

"I think Mum knows." Chris said finally, his head resting on Wyatt's shoulder.

"About what exactly?"

"Everything. She was in my room, I'd left the book on my pillow… she was flicking through the pages… Wyatt I think she could read it."

Wyatt frowned, "It's impossible for anyone but us to read _our _memory book. You cast the spells yourself."

"I know… but the way she was looking at me when I walked in… I think she saw something other then blank pages."

Wyatt's grip on his brother tightened almost painfully, "It's time Chris. The cousins will join us today…"

"Can we really do this?" Chris asked, sounding more like a frightened child then a demon hunter, "can we take control?"

"They can't know about us Chris!" The twenty-five year old said, "If she did… they'd try and stop us."

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let see how far we come  
Let see how far we come_

Chris and Wyatt walked inside the Manor to see their parents, Aunts, Uncles and Cousins all sitting around the dining room table, identical looks of concern on each of their faces.

"Boys," Piper said, "I think we need to talk."

Chris cocked his head to the side, "What about?"

It was then the brothers saw the book their mother was holding.

"That book doesn't belong to you." Chris said softly, emerald eyes locked on to brown, "Give it back."

"We've all taken a blocking potion Chris, there will be no modifying our memories this time." Leo said.

"Oh and what would you know Leo?" Chris sniped back nastily causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"Apologise to your father right now!" Piper demanded.

"Did you really think that he would change?" Chris laughed darkly at his mother, "He thought paying me attention would wipe out twenty-three years worth of neglect and hate!"

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked, "Your father loves you!"

"No!" Chris shouted, "He loves our powers! The twice blessed and the heir to excalibur! If I wasn't the heir I may as well be invisible in this family! I was last time!"

Pipers eyes widened almost comically, "How long have you known?"

"All our lives." Wyatt said, placing a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder, "Just like our cousins have."

The Charmed ones looked at the other members of the second generation who all rose from their seats to stand beside the brothers.

"You should have told us yourselves." Henry jr said angrily.

"We had a right to know." Paige's twins said in unison.

"There was one thing I didn't have last time." Wyatt said finally, "And that was a united front. I knew the spell I cast when Chris' dead body came to me would work… Each generation surpasses the next in power mother, you taught me that a lifetime ago."

Chris stared up at Wyatt momentarily as he felt the magic washing over him, it was then that each one of the Charmed Children began to recite the same spell.

"Super nos dico vox rei boni inconcessum quoddam malum ultimumque a profugo addo id hoc addo id iam"

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and their husbands watched in horror as the black mists of the Hollow swarmed up around them, and straight to each of their children; infecting them.

_It's gone, gone  
Baby it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner  
And there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool  
It was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
Well, it's gone, gone  
Baby it's all gone  
There's no one on the corner  
And there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool  
It was just all cool  
Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
_

"It's our world now Mother." Phoebe's eldest daughter said.

Chris waved his hand, sending the rest of them flying out of their chairs, "We won't kill you, yet." He said with a laugh, "You'll live as long as it amuses us."

"But try and stop us," Wyatt warned, "And we will kill you."

"And we won't regret it." PJ Mitchell said coldly.

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let see how far we come  
Let see how far we come  
_

One thing that didn't escape Wyatt's attention was when Chris orbed Leo away.

"Where did you send him?" Piper screamed.

"Wasteland, Magic school…Up there, Valhalla, take your pick."

_Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we come  
Let see how far we come  
Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we've come  
Let see how far we've come_

As the Children of the Charmed ones left the Manor in a flourish of blue and black orbs, flames and lightning the Charmed Ones came to a horrifying realisation, the entire second generation were evil.

"We have to stop them."

Paige, who was currently healing her husband looked over to her older sister, "What exactly does it say in that damned book?"

Piper opened it to the middle pages where, written in blood were the words, "We are not evil." In Chris' handwriting.

And in Wyatt's handwriting were the words, "But we remember."

_A/N: Not exactly how I intended this to come out… maybe it just sorta needed someone to beta it first…let me know what you thought anyway._


End file.
